Hitting a Nerve
by Mandirrr
Summary: '"Why Robin? Have I hit a nerve?" The masked villain asked mockingly in his spine chilling voice, circling the teen hero slowly.' Oneshot. Chapter two up, finally. Epilouge will be added...eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much to littledemonpixie for betaing. She did a thorough and awesome job! Read and Review.**

**XXX**

Robin's fists clenched tightly.

"Let. Her. Go." He said in between clenched teeth.

"Why Robin? Have I hit a nerve?" The masked villain asked mockingly in his spine chilling voice, circling the teen hero slowly.

Robin felt himself tense. He wasn't the master of his emotions at the moment. Slade was. He could feel himself growing more and more choleric by the minute. His mind was becoming more aware of everything in the dark basement of Slade's headquarters. The air smelt of sulfur and the ground beneath his feet was slick concrete. There were multiple cogs turning around the room which were making rustic grinding noises that closely resembled Robin's idea of how bones crunching would sound. Shoving those thoughts aside, he could sense Starfire. She was close.

Lately he'd been able to feel her presence everywhere and at anytime; when she was asleep, when she was awake, even when she was in a completely different room. The meditation Raven had been teaching him was really paying off.

"As you can see Robin," Slade started, pulling a small digital timer from his suit, "I have a time set on your friend's life." Robin stumbled slightly. The timer read thirty minutes and twenty seconds until Starfire... no… He couldn't let that happen.

"No…" He murmured as he caught the timer Slade tossed at him.

"Good luck." Slade disappeared into the darkness with those appalling words still floating in the toxic air.

**XXX**

"Dude, this place is totally trashed!" Beast Boy exclaimed as the remaining three Titans scoured through the rubble that was formerly the main entrance of Slade's headquarters.

"No joke." Cyborg said stiffly. His bionic eye shown through the darkness, giving the team a little light as they moved slowly forward.

Raven stayed silent as usual, but tension was flowing from her. Occasionally something on the path would glow black and within seconds the disturbed half-demon would cause it to break into multiple pieces. The team had never had such a close call before, and they quite frankly, weren't used to it. Starfire was an important addition to the team, and was very important to Robin for sure.

Raven wouldn't admit it openly, but she did care for Starfire deeply and often took the role of being a sisterly figure for her. More sisterly than Blackfire of course-trying to marry her off to a repulsive green swamp alien and attempting to frame her for her own crimes certainly puts strain on family relationships.

Beast Boy had been more quiet than usual as well, which was somewhat of a silver lining to the situation in Raven's opinion, but still made the mission even more unsettling. Robin had suggested he and the rest of the team split up before they entered the building before any of the Titans realized their communicators were unreachable in the headquarters. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg had managed to regroup, but Robin and Starfire were still nowhere to be found. Without their team leader and encourager, the team was a bit unsure of where to go or what they should do first, so they all agreed searching for Robin would be the most practical place to start. Since then, the three misfits had turned the entrance hall upside down looking for a secret entrance to the real lair, or even any evidence.

Raven gasped slightly as her eyes fell on a piece of ripped cloth. She bent down to retrieve it, and her fears were confirmed. The underside was a blinding yellow.

"Robin…"

**XXX**

Robin raced through the room of machinery trying desperately to find any shred of evidence that could direct him toward his beloved Starfire. It was strange to no longer feel his cape flowing out behind him, he'd lost that over an hour ago during combat with Slade's army of drones. Now his only concern was Starfire. He could feel her aura more and more intensely as he ran, he knew he had to be getting dangerously close. He attempted to listen for any moans or screams, but the sounds of the heavy machinery made it incredibly hard for any other sound to be audible.

The Boy-Wonder groaned in frustration. He wasn't sure where the others were, and his communicator hadn't worked since he'd entered the headquarters. He knew it was a long shot, but he could possibly try to reach Starfire via telepathy. Thank god he'd had Raven teach the team meditation and several other useful tools they could use to locate another teammate. Robin sat down on the cold concrete ground and focused only on Starfire's aura. _Where are you Star? _He repeated this under his breath multiple times before he felt a cold chill of air seem to enter his ear.

_Robin! I am trapped under one of the large turning wheels that produces the awful noises! You are indeed close. I cannot speak due to a strange strip of stick covering my mouth. _

The masked hero breathed a sigh of relief before realizing he was trapped with another dilemma…how was he supposed to single out which cog Starfire was trapped under?

_It's okay Star. Everything's going to be alright. Can you rip the duct tape off?_

Robin began to patrol the area again, waiting for Starfire's reply.

_This strip of stick is called 'duct tape'?_

Robin chuckled in spite of himself before checking the time to see there were only fifteen minutes remaining until Starfire was set to die.

_Yes Star, it's duct tape. Try to rip it off. I know nothing could keep your hands bound just melt it away._

A high-pitched scream echoed through the spacious basement.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted. The scream had seemingly come from the cog furthest from him, but he wasn't sure. "Starfire! Keep talking!" Robin ran to the cog he was almost positive the sound radiated from.

"That was…painful!" Starfire exclaimed from beneath a cog nearby. Robin rushed to kneel down next to it.

"Star! Can you hear me?" He asked shouting down a crack which probably led below to the cog.

"I can indeed!" The princess' voice floated out. Robin peered into the gap under the cog. It was about a foot wide, but it he tried to enter it the cogs movement could crush him. He needed to stop all of the cogs from moving…his eyes traveled around the room and rested on a breaker panel. He ran to it and pulled the electricity switch to off. All of the cogs stopped, but the dim lights were also extinguished. Robin groaned, fumbling in his utility belt for his flashlight.

"Robin, are you of good health?" Starfire shouted from beneath the cog.

"I'm fine, Star, can you fly?" Robin asked flipping his flashlight on and returning to stand by the large cog his teammate was wedged under.

"I cannot fly to great heights, but I believe I can create a larger gap to climb from, yes?"

"Then do that. I've got to get you and the rest of the Titans out of here fast." He glanced at the timer. Eight minutes and twenty-two seconds left. He pulled his communicator out, hoping he'd be able to reach someone now that he'd killed the power. He pressed the 'call all' feature, and prayed the message would transfer to his other teammates. A disgruntled Cyborg answered first.

"Robin! Where are you man?"

"The basement," Robin replied dryly. "Listen, I need you and the rest of the Titans to get as far away from this building as possible."

Cyborg stared skeptically back at Robin. "No way. Tell us were to go and we'll be down to help look for Star ASAP."

"Cyborg, just do it okay? I have reason to believe Slade has a bomb planted in the building." Robin tried his hardest to sound firm and leader-like as he said this, but his voice still wavered slightly.

"Got it. BB, Rae, let's go." And with that the familiar face disappeared from the communicator.

"Ah!" Starfire had finally managed to muster the energy for a fire bolt, and she'd definitely left a large enough gap to climb out of. Robin rushed to her aid, pulling her easily from the hole and into his arms.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked brushing her fire red hair from her face. "Star…your eyes…" The girl's usual emerald eyes faded to a dull forest green.

"I am fine, but do not have enough energy to function correctly." The princess replied sadly.

"That's fine, I'll carry you." Robin pulled Starfire into his arms and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Hold tight." The Boy-Wonder murmured softly as he ran back to the dull gray breaker panel. With a bit of difficulty and determination, our hero switched the electricity back to 'on'.

"Well done Robin." The chilling voice returned and echoed throughout the building. "You've saved your friend, but now I wonder if you can escape in time." Robin glanced down at the timer attached to his utility belt. Ten extra minutes had been added, and the foundation of the building had started to shake violently.

"Fifteen more minutes."

**XXX**

"BB, Raven, how are we gonna get outta here?" Cyborg panicked.

Raven rolled her eyes and nodded her head slowly, quickly griping both of her friends' arms. In seconds they were standing almost an entire mile away from the headquarters. Beast Boy shook his head sadly.

"I hope they come out alright…"

**XXX**

Robin raced through the quickly crumbling tower as fast as his body allowed him. As far as he could tell he had only ascended a few floors up, out of the eight he had to cover. Starfire was completely unconscious as Robin leapt and tumbled over and around obstacles that lay in his way of escape. He'd reached the fourth floor stairwell when he came to his greatest challenge-missing stairs.

The raven haired boy braced himself and his in-coherent passenger for a large leap...a very large leap indeed. After he'd secured Starfire to himself loosely, Robin backed far up for a running start, then took his leap of faith across the large space. He landed roughly on the other side, but… he'd made it. Picking up his oblivious human baggage, per say, Robin continued to pick his way through the developing rubble holding Starfire close. The boy's biggest fear was being unable to escape in time…or even worse-dropping his teammate. _That would be an awkward conversation with the team. _Robin thought sarcastically. _Sorry guys, I just kind of…well…dropped her. _He snorted in spite of himself. Raven would most definitely have his head after that one.

The Boy Wonder had only one more floor to travel, but only three minutes to do it. He groaned as he flipped the timer shut and reattached it to his utility belt. After three more leaps over small gaps in the stairs, a few sidesteps and barrel rolls away from possible concussions, Robin had successfully transported himself and Starfire to the Lobby of Slade's headquarters, with only one minute to spare. He searched desperately for a door, before realizing there was no door…it had been welded shut. There was only one way he and Starfire were going to survive this…

"Star!" Robin panted shaking her shoulders. "Starfire, wake up!" The alien moaned slightly and her now again emerald eyes stared back at him.

"R-robin?" She asked, dazed.

"Star, there's a bomb in this building and we're trapped inside. I can't think of any other way to get out of here, and we only have thirty seconds left to live." Robin stammered frantically.

"Robin-" Starfire began, tears forming in her eyes.

"-No Star. I have to say this before I die…I love you."

**XXX**

An explosion startled Raven's meditation.

"That came from Slade's place didn't it?" Beast Boy whispered, his voice shaking.

"Yes." Raven replied quietly, walking over to stand by her teammates. Cyborg only shook his head, and a tear fell from his human eye.

"I'll try Robin's communicator." He said, his voice weak with sorrow.

**XXX**

I was a fool to leave my friends in a building with a bomb planted inside. Such a fool. I'm glad Robin saved BB, Raven and I, but if I'd had the chance I would have stayed with him and Star in a heartbeat. I'd obviously underestimated my girl though, because she saved herself and Robin. She threw out a force field so powerful, she and Robin didn't even have a scratch. Now, I sit in the medical ward monitoring her heart and blood flow. Star's been out cold for days. We're all worried. She's never taken a hit so hard before; she's always gotten back up after a tough hit. But this time is different…this time…she might not get back up.

Robin considers her condition his fault, he blames it all on himself, when honestly… without him Star wouldn't have survived. Slade is still out there, and Robin locks himself in the evidence room for days at a time without sleep trying to track him down. He only leaves to sit by Starfire's bedside for hours at a time to pray for her to wake. He's fallen hard for that girl-we've all known for quite awhile. We've taken bets on when he'll tell her he's in love with her, and Raven took the chips by her 'in a dire situation' theory. That's a well earned twenty bucks I'll never get back.

**XXX**

**Reviews are accepted with wide and open arms. Flames are giggled at. :) **

**Let me know in your reviews if I should make a sequel or second chapter or something. I'm highly considering it.**

**Thanks and hugs!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all your patience! Here's part two, finally (: Read and Review!**

* * *

I sit beside her again, for what could be her last night. I think this every night, and I wallow in my own brokenness. My own pain. I miss her. I miss everything about her. The beautiful glow in her eyes, the way her hair was tossed by the wind, her gorgeous lips…I'd wait forever for this girl to wake up. I still wonder if she'll remember what I announced just seconds before the explosion. I've already promised myself regardless if she doesn't I'll tell her again. I just want her to know the truth. I suppose this is karma getting back at me. I never have believed in such a stupid thing until now. But now, I'd love to blame anything but myself for her awful fate. Anything, but myself.

**XXX**

"Anyone seen Robin?" Cyborg asked monotonously.

"He's in the medical ward." Raven replied without glancing up from her book. "I was just there a few minutes ago. Starfire's heart rate has increased, and her breathing has become more regular."

"Well that's good to hear." Beast Boy chimed in, pulling his knees to his chest. He hadn't spoken as much as he normally had. No one was the same without Starfire. "I really miss her," he muttered quietly.

"We all do." Cyborg said in an equally quiet voice. Raven nodded and closed her book. "Let's just hope she'll come around soon."

"Seriously." Beast Boy said, sighing heavily.

**XXX**

Robin glanced up slightly as the medical ward's door slid open to reveal a familiar face.

"Hey Robin." Beast Boy said quietly, walking the length of the room to sit next to his team leader.

"Beast Boy." Robin replied with a nod, his eyes trailing immediately back to Starfire's unconscious, levitating body.

"How are you?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes trained on Starfire as well. Robin was taken aback by such a question, especially from this particular teammate.

"I'm fine." Robin lied in reply, ripping his eyes from his love. "What about you?"

"I'm…alright I guess." Beast Boy sighed, and pulled his legs to his chest for the umpteenth time that day.

Robin studied Beast Boy for a moment. "You miss her too?" It came out sounding like more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. I miss her too. And we miss you dude." Beast Boy replied, a tear slipping from his left eye. "Robin…you're my hero, and Star's my best friend. I can't go without both of you." The Boy Wonder studied Beast Boy once more before wrapping a brotherly arm around his shoulders.

"Beast Boy, she'll come around soon. I'm sure of it." Beast Boy's shoulders were shaking and he was sobbing silently. His sorrow suddenly went sour.

"No she won't Robin!" Beast Boy screamed. "We've both seen this before, and I've already been down this road with Terra! She isn't coming back, we both might as well accept it and quit wasting our lives sitting in this place!" The green adolescent fumed, jumping to his feet and turning his back to Robin. He sent a hard punch to the back wall.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, rising from his seat as well. "Calm down!"

Beast Boy turned to face Robin once more, a dangerous look gleaming in his eyes.

"'Calm down?'" He repeated, staring at Robin in disbelief. "'Calm down'? Robin, your half the reason she's in this condition in the first place! If you wouldn't have ignored the feelings you have for each other this entire time, we wouldn't be in this nightmare! Sometimes I wonder if you even care about her like the rest of us do!" Beast Boy stared at Robin for a moment, his face twisted in frustration. It was Robin's turn to show Beast Boy his back.

"Don't ever say I don't care. That's all I ever do."

Beast Boy cried out in frustration as he threw an indirect punch at Robin's back. Before the blow could make contact a green glove caught his fist with what seemed to be natural precision, and threw him back against the back wall.

"Beast Boy, don't make me take you down." Robin whispered in an eerily calm, quiet, collected voice.

A flat line tone from Starfire's heart monitor sounded and shut both boys up quickly. Robin quickly pulled out his communicator.

"Titans! Starfire's monitor just flat lined! Get to the medical ward…fast!" The Boy Wonder rushed over to the hospital bed that Starfire's unconscious body lay in. She was no longer floating.

"Do something!" Beast Boy screamed, his arms flailing in multiple directions.

Raven and Cyborg had arrived in the last few seconds and were now hustling together to find the source of the situation.

"We are Beast Boy, we just don't know what's wrong. It's almost as if she's lost the will to live or something!" Raven hollered out while checking Starfire's blood pressure. "There isn't much more we could do!"

"Lost the will to live?" Beast Boy asked, his ears drooping. Suddenly, an idea struck the boy. "Star! Don't give up Star! Don't go! Please! We all love you so much, I don't know where we'd be without you!" A small trace of a pulse began graphing out onto the monitor's screen.

Cyborg and Raven quickly caught onto Beast Boy's strategy, and began to humor him while continuing to work on what they suspected was a physical problem.

"Yeah Star! Wake up, we miss you Star, don't go!" Cyborg shouted while he assisted Raven in taking a blood sample. "Don't go Star!" The heart rate increased.

"Starfire! Please don't go." Raven shouted, her voice cracking in sorrow. But alas, the flat line returned. A tear fell from Raven's eye. "I don't know what else we can do." She murmured, turning to her teammates.

Robin knew what else could be done. It had to be done this very moment, and he knew it could very well be the answer to saving Starfire.

"Starfire!" He cried, lunging forward, taking her hand into his, "I love you!"

That very second a miracle of tremendous measures occurred. Starfire's heart began beating again. Her breathing became more regular, and her emerald green eyes opened and met Robin's masked ones.

"R-robin?" She asked, sitting up. "Where am I?"

"You're in the medical ward." Cyborg replied, as Robin stood mouth gaping with both of Starfire's hands in his own.

"But why?" The Tameranean girl inquired, taking a glance at Robin hands tightly wrapped around her own. "Is everything alright, Robin?" She asked pulling her own hands out of his. "You seem tense."

"I'm…fine." Robin replied in a shocked voice. "How do you feel Star?"

"Yeah, how do you feel?" Raven asked, beginning to take Starfire's pulse.

"Great, friends!" Starfire replied, sliding gracefully off the bed and skipping across the room. "I don't understand why your all staring at me so strangely. It was only yesterday we defeated Slade, correct? Please, explain?"

Robin swore his eyes would fall out of their eye sockets. "Starfire…you've been in some sort of a coma for almost a month now." The slender girl's emerald eyes became quite large indeed.

"A month?" She asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs strewn about the room. "Why don't I remember this 'coma' you speak of?"

"I'm not sure." Robin replied, his hands falling uselessly to his sides. "We're not even sure you were in a coma…"

"We actually think you were kind of, healing yourself." Raven put in, sitting down next to Starfire. "You were responsive, unlike normal coma conditions."

"I see." Starfire replied. The atmosphere was silent for a few seconds before Starfire spoke again. "I believe I would like some time to myself." She said as she exited the room and disappeared.

"Dude…" Beast Boy said moronically.

"Well at least a few things are back to normal." Raven stated nonchalantly before exiting the room.

**XXX**

"Star?" Robin asked, arriving on the roof just a few minutes after the Tameranean princess had. "Star…I have to talk to you."

Starfire was sitting on the edge of the roof, as she normally did when she was thinking. "Yes Robin?" She asked, a dull tone coating her voice.

"What's wrong?" Robin inquired taking a seat only a few inches away from her. "You seem sad."

"I am upset." Starfire replied sighing. "I cannot remember anything after the battle with Slade. I remember last that you had told me that-" she sighed, "I'm just disappointed, that is all. I wished I could remember the outcome of the explosion…or anything."

Robin stared down at the island below. "Starfire…there wasn't anything to remember. I forgot everything too. I think the blast was just too much for us both to take."

Starfire nodded. "Robin-"

"-Starfire. I have to tell you something. If I don't now I don't think I ever will again." Starfire nodded, an expression of confusion claiming her tan skinned face.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Robin had barely finished his sentence before Starfire was kissing him. Their bodies were closer than they had ever been before, and somehow they had wound up laying on the ground. All of the passion that had built up between them since their first meeting was now being released, and it was pleasurable for the both of them. Robin had positioned them so that his back was laying on the ground and Starfire was fully pressed up against him. It felt like only seconds until they broke apart, but it was actually several minutes.

"I love you too Robin."

* * *

**So there it is, the second part. I'll be writing an epilouge, I decided. Anyway, thanks so much for all of your patience! I love you readers to pieces!**


End file.
